Pokemon: For Love and For Hate
by CinnaminthePikachu
Summary: Riku is a new trainer looking to make his mark in the world, but that changes when he stumbles into a the life of a girl who never knew the true world and was raised by a group of Eevee evolutions. Riku soon learns that sudden love has sudden conciquences and has to decided how far will he go to help this girl.
1. Chapter 1

Riku sat on a park bench, nibbling a rice ball. Beside him, his Sandshrew was eating a Pecha berry. The two of them were almost inseparable. Riku met his Sandshrew when he was with his father on an expedition when they had gone to a newly discovered ruin. The Sandshrew had been just coming out of the ground when Riku had tripped over him. Then, during a cave in, Riku had saved Sandshrew. Since then the two had been together.

Riku finished his snack and stood up. Sandshrew place the berry in this mouth and hopped onto Riku's soft, short, brown hair. Riku smiled and began striding through the town he was in and headed towards the nearby route. Sandshrew took the berry from his mouth and quickly gobbled it down. He them toppled off Riku's head, onto his shoulder. Sandshrew crawled into the deep hood on Riku's black hoodie vest and took a well needed nap. Riku smiled and stuffed his hands into his blue jean pockets and peered into the soft, peaceful, afternoon sky. It was a clear day aside from the few spots of wispy clouds scattered across the sky.

Riku was then interrupted by a sudden rustle in the bush. Riku whipped his head over to the noise and saw a Flareon pop out. He watched as it stood up and glanced at him. It let out a small eep and dashed into the bush. When dashing off, Riku noticed a black bandana on its tail. Then, it clicked.

"That was one of the Evolution Bandits!" Riku exclaimed racing after the little Pokémon. There was a reward for whoever caught them. Riku was short on cash and thought this would be the perfect way to make some pay. Sandshrew held onto Riku's hood as the wind whipped at him. Riku could just barely see the little Flareon's tail flailing through the air. It broke out of the bush with Riku behind it. Riku stopped and looked forward to see a girl. She was sitting on her legs, petting an Umbreon. She turned her head slightly, looking at Riku. Her soft mahogany hair tumbled over her shoulders and her deep green eyes shimmered at him.

Sandshrew crawled back onto Riku's shoulder and looked at his love-struck face. He began poking Riku's cheek hoping for a reaction but getting nothing. He waved his paws around and jumped up and down trying to get his attention. Nothing. Sandshrew slapped Riku across the face and huffed without any luck, sitting down.

"Who are you?" the girl cooed. Her angelic voice fluttered into Riku's ears waking him up, partially. He smiled idiotically and Sandshrew rolled his eyes, knowing what was going to happen.

"I Flareon, you," he murmured. The girl cocked her head confused.

"Your name is Flareon?" she asked. Riku realized his mistake and rubbed his head.

"No, no, I meant I was following your Flareon, not that my name is Flareon," Riku corrected "My name is Riku, and yours?" The girl picked up the Umbreon who had climbed onto her lap and stood up.

"My name is Saphiria," she replied walking over to him. Riku looked her up and down; she was wearing a pink blouse and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was down to her waist and wasn't as well kept as most girls but still beautiful. The girl held out the Umbreon.

"This is Lust," Saphiria explained. She turned to the other Pokémon "There is Sakura, the Flareon, Kia the Jolteon, Ressa the Valporeon, Envy the Leafeon, Gem the Glaceon and Foresee the Espeon." Riku looked at the Pokémon; each was sporting the black bandana that symbolized a member of the Eeveelution bandits. Then he remembered the reason that he followed that Flareon.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that your Pokémon have been stealing," Riku said relaxed. He was trying not to offend Saphiria. Saphiria looked at Lust.

"Is that true?" she asked. Lust nodded as did the other Pokémon. She pouted. "Come on you guys shouldn't be stealing stuff for me, if I want stuff I'll get a job." The Pokémon shrieked and dashed to Saphiria and began pawing at her.

"Looks like they don't like that at all," Riku smiled. Sandshrew rolled his eyes again and smacked his hand on Riku's cheek. Riku looked at him and Sandshrew wagged his tail.

"Well," Riku murmured "There is one way to make money and always be with your Pokémon."

"Really? What?" Saphiria asked. Riku smiled slightly.

"Become a Pokémon trainer. I am going around to gym battles to become a champion but if you don't want to fight, you could always be a coordinator," he explained. Saphiria spun around and nodded.

"That would be so great! Can you take me there?" she asked. By all of Saphiria's obliviousness, Riku could tell she didn't go out much. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yeah, I can take you," he replied. Then he started thinking again. _Am I insane? I barely know this girl and I am offering to take her with me?_ He thought. Saphiria jumped into the air.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She cheered hissing Riku on the cheek. Riku's face lit up and he smiled. _Yep, I'm insane. But it's worth it, _he decided. Kai and Ressa trotted off together. They returned, dragging a burlap sack behind them. Saphiria lifted the bag and slung it onto her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go," she smiled. Riku nodded and returned to the path. Sandshrew rolled back into Riku's hood and fell asleep again. Riku continued to walk along Route 121 heading to Viamoth City, where his first gym and Saphiria's first day as a trainer lay.


	2. Chapter 2

Saphiria walked behind Riku by a fair bit. She carried Lust with the others behind her. Riku turned his head to her.

"So, what do you plan to go through?" he asked. Saphiria looked into the sky.

"Contests of course, I don't want to fight anyone," she replied. Riku smiled and kept walking. Sandshrew was fast asleep just like Lust. Riku stopped and saw a little bush. On it hung Shuca berries. Riku knelt beside it and picked one.

"We should grab some of these," he smiled placing it in his bag. He began picking more. Saphiria helped Riku pick them. "This way if I can't buy dinner I have something to eat. You, too, can eat something. I'm sure you've eaten berries before."

"Yep, all the time," Saphiria replied. Riku wasn't surprised. He finished packing his bag with the berries and stood up. He continued down the path and Saphiria followed. She looked at Riku, sizing him up. He was taller than her, but also skinnier than her. She always thought it was the man's job to be muscular or fat. Well, at least beefy would be nice. But he was boney, like he would be blown away at any moment. He turned and looked at Saphiria.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Saphiria blinked for a while, recollecting herself.

"Why aren't you fat?" She exclaimed though there were high expectations. Riku stopped and began trying to figure out what was just said.

"What?" he asked. Saphiria frowned and tried to rephrase that.

"You are so skinny, why don't you have any meat on you?" Saphiria questioned. Riku looked at his own body. He hadn't realized how skinny he looked.

"I don't have a lot of money, unfortunately, so I don't eat a lot. And berries may fatten up a Pokémon but are no good for fattening up people," Riku replied. Saphiria felt slightly sorry for Riku and shuffled back and forth. Riku peaked over to her from the corner of his eye and saw the sorrow that rested in her.

"It's really nothing to worry about. I'll be fine," he said bearing a wide smile. Saphiria smiled meekly and began walking over to him slowly. She stopped when she heard a noise, like a bird cry or something. Out of nowhere a motorcycle popped out of the book with a boy screaming in joy. Riku flung himself out of the way before the cycle had a chance to land on him. The boy propped up his goggled and looked at Saphiria, releasing a long whistle. Riku sat up and looked at the boy.

"Are you insane? You could have hit me!" Riku snapped. The boy threw a Pokéball at Riku and hit him square in the forehead. Riku got knocked over and his Sandshrew crawled out of his hood.

"Oh, so you aren't just an ugly Pokémon!" The boy gasped. Riku bolted back up.

"That's just ru-" before he could finish the boy threw another Pokéball at him. Riku rubbed his forehead and slowly sat up. "I thought we already established I wasn't a Pokémon," he growled.

"I know, but that's just fun," the boy snickered. He turned back to Saphiria who was watching, slightly confused and spooked. The boy grinned.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked. Saphiria swallowed and looked at Riku who was getting onto his feet. She looked back at the boy.

"S-Saphiria," she replied. She straightened up a little. "My name is Saphiria!" The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Like a sapphire, eh? That's a pretty name for a smoking girl," he crooned. Riku rolled his eyes at the boy and walked around his parked bike. He stopped beside Saphiria.

"Let's go, this guy is only going to be trouble," he whispered. Saphiria nodded then another Pokéball hit Riku in the back of the head.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to the pretty lady. You need to learn some manners, like how not to inturupt a conversation!" the boy barked. Riku rubbed his head and turned to the boy. He gritted his teeth and Saphiria backed away a bit.

"You wanna go?" the boy asked. Riku looked at him.

"Depends on which "go" you are talking about. No fists, then yes, I only do Pokémon battles," Riku replied. The boy laughed.

"I could use a Pokémon, I guess," he snickered. He took out another Pokéball and Riku covered his head, just in case. The boy released the Pokémon from the ball. It was a Dodrio. Riku swallowed hard. For it to be a Dodrio, it had to have been strong. Riku pulled out a Pokéball.

"Go-" before Riku could say anything the Dodrio was charging him. He leapt out of the way and Saphiria ran to the side.

"Hey, I didn't get to call my Pokémon!" he exclaimed. The boy laughed as he perched comfortably on his bike.

"Who said you got to summon a Pokémon? I never said it would be Pokémon on Pokémon, just that I'd use my Pokémon instead of my fists," the boy explained. Riku was slightly worried.

"Then let's not battle, I mean it's not your fault that I almost got ran over or anything, right?" Riku asked, trying to avoid the fight. The boy squinted at him.

"Are you a coward?" he asked. Riku shook his head, despite the want to nod. He didn't want to be marked as a coward, just didn't want to get hurt either. The boy chuckled, "Yes you are, you don't want to fight my Pokémon."

"No, I just don't want anyone getting hurt," Riku replied. The boy shook his head and pointed at Riku.

"Too late, it's my game now. Dodrio, attack!" He cheered. Dodria turned to Riku and began charging an attack. Riku could feel a mixture of things, it was warm, damp and sharp. Riku quickly leapt away just in time to miss the Tri attack of Fire, Water and Lightening. Riku missed his footing and toppled over. The Dodrio jumped onto Riku and began pecking at his face. Riku held up his arms defensively. The boy laughed and Saphiria was shuffling. She was scared and unsure of what to do. Riku was in trouble but she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

"Once this is over, I'll be taking care of your girly, give her a nice ride. You ok with that?" the boy asked. Riku clenched his teeth. His arms were sore but if he lowered them it'd be worse. "Let's finish this, shall we?" Dodrio gapped open its mouths, charging a beam of light. "Don't worry, you will only be burnt up a bit but should pass out before then!" the boy added. Riku closed his eyes, scared.

"No!" Saphiria shrieked. Kai instantly reacted to the shriek and leapt out. He fired a Thunder bolt at the Hyper Beam that Dodrio was firing, knocking it off course. Riku could feel the heat and the static discharge coming from the collided blasts. He slowly opened his eyes and looked the side, where the blast had hit. He sighed in relief. Sakura ran over and tackled the Dodrio off Riku. She used Flame Thrower and Kai used Thunder. Dodrio cawed at them and began pecking. Sakura took a deep breath and Kai ran away from her. She released an extremely hot, scorching fire. The Dodrio screeched and fainted.

"W-Wow!" The boy exclaimed. He was flabbergasted and returned his Dodrio. He was amazed by what he had just seen. Saphiria trotted over to Riku and dropped down beside him.

"You ok?" she asked. Riku carefully sat up, arms still sore. He looked at Saphiria and nodded. The boy growled deeply. He sat on his Motorcycle comfortable and started it. Riku looked over as the boy drove straight at them. Riku tackled Saphiria out of the way in time for the boy to pass by. The boy stopped and turned.

"No one takes down my Pokemon, not without some pain," he growled. Riku sat up.

"Yeah, we already did the pain part," he muttered, remembering the feeling of Dodrio's pecks. The boy charged at them again. Saphiria watched as Riku stood in the way of the bike and Saphiria, wanting to protect her. Before the Bike could reach them, though, a large bird swooped down, knocking the boy over. Riku turned to the landing bird. It was a Staraptor, and on top of it was a man. He wore a black fedora and a blue buckle jacket. He looked at the others. The boy began panicking.

"I'm out of here!" he exclaimed getting back on his Motorcycle and driving off.

"Wow, that's timing," the man whistled. He wasn't much older that Riku, but definitely an adult. The man looked at Riku and smiled. "Well, see you later!" he exclaimed taking off again. Riku watched him fly away, thankful. If he hadn't shown up, he'd probably be hospitalized.


	3. Chapter 3

Saphiria watched the sky as they walked. Riku looked back at her. He knew she was thinking about the man who had saved them. He rubbed his arms, thinking. He was lucky that Saphiria had her duffle bag of clothes. She tore one apart and used it to wrap up Riku's tough arms. Some of the pecks had broken skin, but for the most part he was in good shape. Saphiria looked back at Riku.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked. Riku looked towards the ground. He lowered his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. In honestly he was still freaked out. That kid was scary, and tough. Riku felt frightened just remembering him. He looked down to his side where his Sandshrew waddled along with him. He leaned down and picked him up, carefully cradling him. He looked forward and saw a sign, _Welcome to Viamoth_ is what it read.

"We're here!" Riku called to Saphiria. She smiled and ran over to him and together they left the forest. Saphiria's eyes lit up and her mouth gapped open in a wide smile.

"This is AMAZING!" Saphiria cheered. She ran out and Riku smiled, following after her. Saphiria spun around and skipped through town. Riku stopped and watched her, making sure she didn't get into trouble. She ran back to Riku and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you SO much for taking me here!" she cheered. Riku reddened a little and smiled. Saphiria released and grabbed Riku's wrists.

"Maybe we can find someone who can take care of your wounds!" she added. Riku shook his head, "But why not?" Riku freed himself from Saphiria and looked to the sky.

"In towns, hearing you got attacked by someone can be off setting. People begin thinking about who started it, and why. I really don't need that kind of attention," Riku replied. Saphiria looked down to the ground. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Riku looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's really ok," Riku told her, smiling brightly. Saphiria smiled back and nodded. "Now then, time to find that gym!" Riku cheered parading through town. Saphiria followed after him. They wondered around and Riku explained things that Saphiria didn't understand. Eventually he found the gym. It was huge, towering over him, and just looking at it made Riku excited. He ran over to the door and noticed a small sign. _Closed for construction_ is what it said.

"What? I can all the way here and it's closed?" Riku asked, surprised. He sighed and turned around. "Guess it is back to the road." Saphiria looked up into the sky.

"What's that?" she asked. Riku looked up as a large shadow swooped down, landing just in front of Riku. The wind it created knocked him over. He looked up and saw a Staraptor towering over him. His eyes widened and he sprung to his feet. Ontop of the Staraptor say the Fedora Guy from earlier.

"It's you!" He exclaimed. The Fedora Guy sat up and looked at Riku. Saphiria peered over Riku's shoulder.

"Ah, it's you guys! I just heard "gym" and came down!" He gasped. Riku looked at the guy closer, since he had the chance. He had black hair creeping out from under his hat and gleaming yellow eyes.

"Who are you anyways?" Riku asked. The guy got off his Staraptor and adjusted his belt of Pokéballs.

"You want to know who I am? I am the Viamoth Gym Leader, Alex!" he replied. Riku blinked a couple of times. Saphiria looked to the sky then Riku.

"Isn't he the guy you were looking for?" she asked. Riku was in a bit of a daze. This guy, Alex, who had saved his life, was the Gym Leader? Riku cleared his throat.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon!" he exclaimed. Alex yawned and leaned on Staraptor.

"I dunno, you look like a weakling. Probably be a boring fight for me," he murmured. Riku bit his tongue. "Ah, what the hell, I guess so. I'm bored anyways," Riku smiled, "But first." Alex opened up the Gym doors and entered. He walked inside and turned on the lights. A large field stood in front of them. There were tall towers that resembled bare trees.

"This is my gym!" Alex cheered, striding forward. Riku's jaw dropped but he quickly closed it, trying not to look like an idiot.

"I thought it was under construction?" Riku remembered. Alex turned around.

"Yeah, I just put that there. I haven't been in the mood for battling and no one has been offering so I was planning to head out on a little adventure myself," he explained. Riku was surprised.

"So you lied?" Saphiria cut in. Alex nodded oh-so proud of himself. Riku rolled his eyes and watched Alex strolled across the field. He stopped at one end.

"Ready?" Alex called. Riku looked around.

"What about a Ref?" He shouted. Alex laughed and Riku scowled. Saphiria cocked her head to the side.

"What's a ref?" she asked. Riku turned to her.

"A Ref is someone who watches the battle to make sure nothing goes wrong," Riku replied. _Wish we had one for that motor-head_ he thought. Saphiria nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, I'll play fair!" Alex replied. Riku shrugged and pulled out a Pokéball. Saphiria backed up and leaned against the wall.

"Go, Carvanha!" Riku exclaimed. Carvanha popped out of the Pokéball, ready to fight.

"Looks like a might big fish to fry, but I'll go easy on you. Here's my weakest Pokémon," Alex said throwing the Pokéball. Out popped a Swellow. Riku was ready to battle.

"Carvanha, use Crunch!" Riku exclaimed. Carvanha leapt out at Swellow who took off into the air. Carvanha slammed his face into the ground and looked up. Swellow swooped down, pushing its head into Carvanha and running him into the wall. The Swellow retracted, watching the Carvanha roll across the ground a bit.

"Come on Carvanha, now's your chance!" Riku exclaimed. He looked at Carvanha who had fainted. Hit gut dropped.

"One hit KO!" Alex cheered. Riku swallowed hard. He returned Carvanha and turned to his little Sandshrew.

"We are doomed, so very very doomed," he moaned. Sandshrew scowled and jumped onto Riku, smacking him around a little. Riku grabbed Sandshrew and looked him in the eyes. "You're right, we must try!" he agreed. Sandshrew hopped down onto the ground and death stared the Swellow.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Riku cheered. Alex rolled his eyes as his Swellow charged at Sandshrew. Sandshrew dove into the ground. Alex looked at Riku.

"Swellow, take to the sky!" Alex exclaimed. Swellow took off into the air and landed on one of the posts.

"You think that will help?" Riku asked. Suddenly the post began moving, something was pushing it. The post toppled over and Swellow leapt onto the ground. Sandshrew popped out of the ground.

"Now!" Riku exclaimed. Sandshrew tore a hunk of the field off and smashed it onto Swellow's head. The bird toppled over, fainted. Riku jumped with joy and began dancing in a circle, with Sandshrew in the centre mimicking him. Saphiria laughed at them and Alex smiled.

"We aren't done yet!" Alex reminded. Riku stopped, ready for anything. Alex through a Safari Ball into the air and out popped a Fearow. Without chance for thought the Fearow swooped down and grabbed Sandshrew.

"Ground is useless in the air, so now what will you do?" Alex asked. Riku began to worry. The Fearow began pecking Sandshrew while in the air before dropping him down. Sandshrew struggled back up only to be dive bombed by Fearow. With that Sandshrew was down and out.

"Nice try, kid, but I guess it wasn't enough," Alex sighed. Riku ran over to Sandshrew. Fearow got off and darted over to Alex. Riku picked up Sandshrew, cradling him gently. Saphiria trotted over as well.

"Is he ok?" she asked. Riku stood up.

"He'll be fine, but I should go to the Pokémon centre to heal him," Riku replied walking towards the door. He stopped and turned to Alex.

"I guess I must be terribly weak if I can't beat you," Riku murmured. Alex started laughing. He walked over to Riku and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Riku, I am surprised you were able to hold off that well, did no one tell you that I'm next in line for the Elite Four?" Alex asked. Riku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. This time he didn't pick it up.

"I was told you were the weakest!" Riku gasped. Alex laughed again.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the strongest out there!" he chuckled. Riku felt both relieved and scammed. He left the gym, unable to say anything else. Saphiria waved to Alex and followed after Riku. After a while she finally piped up.

"Who are the Elite Four?" she asked. Riku had been lost in his own mind but Saphiria reeled him back in.

"What? Oh, right. The Elite Four are the four strongest trainers of the region. But above them is the champion, the person who was able to surpass all the Elite Four and any previous Champions. It's tough to get in let alone beat one. My goal is to face them but you need a badge from each gym to do so," Riku explained.

"So you will have to go against Alex later to claim his badge?" Saphiria asked. Riku nodded slightly. He stopped in front of the Pokémon centre. He walked in and handed his Sandshrew and Carvanha's Pokéball to the nurse. She took them away and Riku sat down on the couch in the waiting room and sighed. Saphiria looked at Riku.

"Do you have some money?" she asked. Riku nodded and took out his walled that had been in his pockets. Not the safest place for it but he felt it safer than his bag. Saphiria grabbed it from his hands and looked inside it. _I guess she's never seen a wallet before_ Riku thought, that or she was stealing it. He liked thought A better. Saphiria then took off out of the building. Riku was shocked, too shocked to move.

"Crap! That was all I had!" he exclaimed springing to his feet. He was about to run off when he remembered that Sandshrew was still there. Last time he took off to get something and left Sandshrew in the Pokémon centre, Sandshrew ran off to find him and got lost. Riku sat down on the floor against a flower pot. He didn't want to leave Sandshrew alone.

After a few minutes he heard someone approach him. He looked over and saw Saphiria towering over him.

"Hey, why did you run off with my wallet?" Riku asked. Saphiria held out some bandages and his wallet. He understood; Saphiria was worried about him just as he was worried about Sandshrew. Riku smiled and took the wallet.

"I told you I was fine," Riku pointed out. Saphiria squatted down beside him and pulled his arm out in front of her. She rested his arm on her knees and rolled up his sleeve. She slowly began unwrapping the cloth bandages, being careful though she might break him. Riku looked at his arm. He was surprised to see it was bleeding a little more, must have accidently split some of the peck wounds. Saphiria re-wrapped his arm in the fresh bandages and then switched to his other arm. When she finished she stood up.

"Thanks," Riku told her. Saphiria smiled and took the cloth to the garbage, pitching it. Just as she did so the nurse walked out with Sandshrew in her arms and Carvanha's Pokéball in her hand. Riku stood up and ran over to Sandshrew, picking him up. He then grabbed the Pokéball.

"Thanks a lot," he smiled. Sandshrew climbed back into Riku's hood and sat down. Riku turned to Saphiria.

"Ready to go now?" he asked. Saphiria nodded and began walking to the door with Riku at her tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Saphiria sat outside the door, playing with Sakura. She looked at the door, waiting, bored. She rested her chin on her hand and sighed. She then heard the door open. Riku walked outside and looked at her.

"We ready?" She asked. Riku nodded looking at the coins he received. He and Saphiria decided that, while there, they would see if there were any ways to make money in Viamoth. They did small tasks around to get enough money to just catch a bus to the next town. Saphiria was excited to ride a bus, considering it would be her first time.

"How much do we have now?" Saphiria asked. Riku pulled out his wallet and counted the money. He smiled.

"There's enough to get us there, but not quiet for food. I guess we can try finding a job in the big city," Riku replied. Saphiria pouted.

"But you really need to eat. You haven't for a full day," Saphiria whimpered. The previous day Riku had given Saphiria all the berries, saying he had some already. Saphiria later discovered he was lying but knew there weren't enough to satisfy them both. "Let's use the money and get some food, I don't mind walking," Saphiria urged.

"I promised you we'd take the bus, though, and I intend to keep that promise," Riku pointed out. He stood up and looked at Saphiria who was pouting. "Please don't look at me like that."

"You need food," Saphiria repeated. Riku sighed and patted Saphiria's head.

"I'll eat when we get there," he told her. Saphiria sprung to her feet.

"Promise?" She asked, clasping his hands and thrusting her face in his.

"Promise," Riku replied. He looked at his watch and gathered the money on the ground. "We should head out now," he added before heading towards the bus stop. Saphiria followed after him, slightly nervous. He stopped at the sign that said _wait for bus here_. Saphiria sat down, eager for the bus. She heard the sound of a vehicle and looked down the path. She saw a large white bus veering down the path.

"There it is! There's the bus!" She exclaimed springing onto her feet. The bus stopped in front of them and the doors opened.

"You folks heading out?" the bus driver asked. Riku nodded and the driver signalled him to enter. Riku walked up and stopped by the driver.

"Two, right? That'll be thirty dollars," the driver said holding out a hand. Riku's eyes widened.

"Last I checked it was fifteen for the both of us," he defended. The driver shrugged and sat up in the seat.

"Prices went up," he replied. Riku bit his lip; he was now fifteen dollars short. The driver cocked and eyebrow, waiting for his pay. Riku was about to say something when Alex popped up behind him.

"Don't worry, I got this!" He told Riku, pushing him aside and paying the drive forty-five dollars. Riku was confused but the driver clasped the money tightly and shoved it into his pocket.

"Well thank you," he murmured. Alex strolled through the bus and Riku trotted after him. Saphiria followed close behind.

"What are you doing here?" Riku exclaimed. Alex sat down on one of the seats.

"I've been bored lately, and since you were able to take out my first Pokémon you looked like a lot of fun to follow. So I decided I'll be tagging along with you until I get bored," he replied. Riku's mouth dropped open for words he couldn't grasp. He closed his mouth and sat on another set of seats. He looked at Saphiria who was amazed by the bus.

"I've seen bikes and motor cycles but I have never seen, let alone ridden, a bus before!" Saphiria gasped. Riku smiled as she plopped herself beside him. Riku watched as people loaded themselves onto the bus, sitting around. It took a few minutes for everyone to get on but once they did the driver made no hesitations to take off. Saphiria almost fell over, surprised, but Riku steadied her out. Saphiria looked out the window and watched the scenery fly past them. It was really exciting for her.

"So, where are you going?" Alex asked "After we arrive, of course." Riku looked at Alex and adjusted his seating.

"We are going to find some jobs to do to get more money. Can't live of fifteen dollars forever," Riku replied.

"I could loan you some money," Alex offered. Riku shook his head quickly.

"No way! I already owe you for this bus, I don't need to be any more in debt to you," Riku replied. Alex shrugged his shoulders and looked at Saphiria.

"What's her deal anyways?" he asked. Saphiria turned her head and smiled.

"I have been in the forest most my life and Riku promised to take me to different places. I'm going to be a coordinator!" Saphiria cheered. Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you need to be a licensed trainer to do that?" he asked. Saphiria rested her head on her shoulder, confused.

"Yeah, that's why we need to go to the city. We can register her there," Riku replied. Saphiria looked between Riku and Alex.

"What do you get out of that?" she asked. Riku dug through his pocket and pulled out his trainer card. He showed it to Saphiria who snatched it from his hands and examined it. "You get a piece of plastic? That's lame."

"No, that's a trainer's licence. Without it I would be able to do gym battles or enter trainer-only areas. You will need one to do contests," Riku explained. Saphiria looked at the card and giggled. "What?"

"You look funny," she replied. Riku's face went red and he took away the card. Alex laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed! My first trainer card looked ridiculous. But now I look awesome since I'm not just any trainer!" Alex bragged. Riku put away his card and Alex pulled out two. He handed them to Saphiria. The first one was from when he was just starting; the second was his current one.

"You're 29? I thought you were younger!" Saphiria gasped. Alex laughed again.

"I get that a lot," he smiled. Riku took the new card and looked at the picture. Riku felt a ting of jealousy since even when younger, Alex still looked better than him. Alex was recognisable by his dark hair and lively eyes. In the picture he was wearing goggles on his head instead of his hat and it looked pretty cool. Riku threw it back to Alex who caught it. Saphiria handed him the other one.

"I am excited to get mine!" Saphiria cheered. Alex smiled and looked out the window. The bus pulled to a stop and Alex got up.

"Looks like we're here," he declared parading off the bus. Riku and Saphiria got up and followed after him. Saphiria walked off the bus and her eyes lit up like a light. She looked around the city at all the tall buildings and busy streets.

"This is so cool!" She cheered. Riku smiled and looked around. Alex stood behind them, looking disinterested in the city.

"Let's go get you registered as a trainer," Riku thought out loud, "Then we can find a hotel."

"Then we can get you some food!" Saphiria added. Riku smiled slightly and nodded. He began heading to the trainer registration building. He soon found it and entered. The way to register was new, meaning more people could become trainers easier. That had its ups and downs all in itself. Saphiria looked around at all the people and smiled.

"This is so cool!" She chirped. She began exploring the floor. There was a row of people standing behind a long wall with windows so you can see them. There was a seating area with couches and tables.

"I'll come with you to the registration booth just to help," Riku explained. He remembered doing his registration alone, it was stressful enough but with Saphiria not knowing much about anything it would kill her. Saphiria nodded to him and walked over to one of the lines. She was surprised with all the trainers. Some were updating their existing card while others were signing up. Saphiria kept looking around. Alex was in the sitting area talking to some trainers. _Probably bragging_ Riku thought bitterly. Soon they arrived at the person. There was a space below for submitting and handing out papers and a hole in the center so they can hear each other. The woman at the desk looked up at Saphiria.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. Saphiria looked at Riku.

"She's here to register as a coordinator," Riku replied. Saphiria nodded. The person pulled out the papers and handed them to Saphiria. She began filling it out. The first questions were easy and strait forward. Name, Age, yada yada. She stopped at one. Where do you live?

"Just say outside Viamoth," Riku whispered. Saphiria nodded and wrote down what he said. Then there was her starter. She looked at all her Eeveelution and began writing each of their names and types down. She had to write off the line since there wasn't enough room for all of them. She finished filling out the rest and then gave them back. The woman took them and read through them.

"Alright, if you could go down the hall over there, the first room on your left. There you can get your picture taken," The woman explained. Saphiria nodded and followed her directions. Riku followed her to make sure she didn't get lost. She followed the directions and entered the room. There was a man with a camera set up in front of a white screen.

"You here to get your picture taken?" The man asked. Saphiria nodded. The man lead her to the chair between the screen and the camera. Riku waited and watched. Saphiria waited for her picture to be taken then went over to Riku.

"Alright, if I could get your name then I can match your picture to your name," the man said.

"Saphiria," she replied. The man nodded and wrote it down. Riku left the room and Saphiria followed after him. Riku scowled when he saw Alex surrounded by girls.

"Yeah, it was exciting. Just when they thought they'd won I turned right around and clocked them into tomorrow!" Alex exclaimed. The girls clapped and cheered. Riku rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the couches. Alex looked at Riku and smiled.

"Hey, look, it's my travel mates!" He explained. Riku began walking away. Saphiria looked between him and Alex confused before running after him. Riku left the building with Saphiria hot on his tail.

"Where are you going?" Saphiria asked.

"To find a hotel. It will take a day before your Trainer Card is ready so we should find somewhere to sleep. Way to much has happened to me lately and I want some good rest," Riku replied. Saphiria stopped and scowled. Riku also stopped and turned to her. "What?"

"You still haven't eaten!" Saphiria barked. Riku felt his heart skip a beat. She seemed really angry because of that. He swallowed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, but it's not in my budget. I don't have nearly enough money for hotels and food," Riku explained gently. Saphiria put her hands on Riku's shoulders, shoving her face in his.

"But you _promised_!" Saphiria whimpered.

"Saphiria," Riku murmured. Saphiria rested her head on his chest. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt. He placed a hand on her head.

"It's not going to kill me not to-" Riku stopped. Technically it could. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get them a hotel room and feed them. He looked up and saw Alex leaning against the wall.

"Want another loan?" he teased. Saphiria turned her head and looked at Alex. "If you want I can pay for your hotel." Saphiria stepped away from Riku and whipped her eyes.

"R-Really?" Saphiria asked. Riku began walking away.

"I don't want a loan," he replied. Saphiria pouted and ran after Riku.

"Come on, please Riku? Why not let him help?" she asked. Riku looked at Saphiria. He could still see the remnants of tears in her eyes. He stopped for a second.

"Fine," Riku replied. Saphiria smiled wide and walked over to Alex. She hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. Alex patted her head and looked around. Saphiria let go and returned to Riku. "Come on, let's go find you some food!" Riku nodded.

"I'll meet you in the hotel lobby," Alex called walking away. Riku hesitantly nodded and began searching for somewhere to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku began looking around town, searching somewhere to get food. Saphiria was ahead of him. She skipped over beside him and walked along with him.

"So where do you want to eat?" she asked. Riku shrugged and keep looking. He found a small market and began browsing the stalls. He stopped by a pastry one and bought two croissants and gave one to Saphiria. She looked at it before watching him continue down the path. She ran after him and he stopped at a fruit stand. He bought two apples and gave one to Saphiria.

"You are suppose to be eating, not me," Saphiria whimpered. Riku looked at Saphiria, nibbling his croissant.

"You need to eat too," he pointed out. Saphiria nodded and began eating. Riku began heading to the hotel. Saphiria followed, thinking as she did so. There was no doubt that Riku would have to start working again but how long would it be like this? Could she be of any help? Questions swirled around Saphiria as she began deciphering the answers. Riku looked at Saphiria, concerned.

"You ok?" he asked. Saphiria blinked a couple of times before looking at Riku.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Riku shrugged his shoulders and continued forward with Saphiria tight on his tail. She looked ahead and saw a large, towering building. She smiled at how tall and elegant it was. There were large, swooping designs across the door and window frames. She looked down to see Alex standing by the door.

"Does it really have to be this elegant?" Riku muttered walking over to Alex.

"Welcome to the oh so elegant Umbreon Hotel. Please step inside," Alex cooed though he was the doorman. Saphiria giggled and went inside. Riku death stared Alex who smiled brightly.

"How much money did you spend on this?" he asked bitterly through clenched teeth. Alex turned and walked in without a word. Riku huffed angrily before following. Inside Saphiria was entranced by the large, elegant structure that was towering above her. The ceiling was a dome shape with white support beams with running Umbreon etched into the side. There were metal stars hanging on the wall and at the desk sat an Umbreon with a blue collar looped around it's thin neck. Lust looked at the Umbreon and trotted over.

"Looks like Lust made a friend," Saphiria giggled watching Lust jump on the desk. The two began conversing in their Pokemon language. Alex smiled and handed Saphiria a key.

"This is your room. Room 112 on the first floor. I had a feeling that Riku would get into a fit if I got three rooms so there's a choice, rather you two can share, we can share or Riku can share with me," Alex explained. Saphiria looked at Riku who didn't want to be alone with either of them, but didn't want them to be alone with each other either. Saphiria smiled and him and grabbed his wrist.

"Let's stay together!" she chirped. Riku blushed slightly and aimlessly nodded. Saphiria began leading him down the hall. Alex laughed and followed after him. Riku looked back at Lust who was still with the Umbreon.

"What about Lust?" he asked.

"She'll come back later," Saphiria replied "She's busy hitting it off with that Umbreon." Riku nodded though he didn't understanding how Saphiria knew this. Saphiria stopped by room 112 and opened it. She pushed the door open to find a large room waiting for her. There were two double beds that had a large TV waiting in front of it. Saphiria walked in and jumped onto the bed, belly flopping and giggling. Riku smiled and began exploring the room. Saphiria looked to her side to see some chocolates on the side table as well as a clock, notepad and lamp. She took a chocolate and popped it into her mouth, letting it melt. She smiled happily and lied back down. Riku walked over to the other bed and sat on it.

"I've gotta admit, this is pretty nice," he said happily. Saphiria nodded and Alex walked over to them.

"Well, If you need me I'll-" he was interrupted by Saphiria throwing a pillow into his face. She rolled over laughing. Riku laughed as well and Alex grabbed the pillow.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" He asked "Then this'll be hilarious!" He threw the pillow at Riku who ducked. He grabbed one of the pillows of the bed and threw it at Alex. Alex caught the pillow.

"You guys are funny!" Saphiria giggled. Alex threw the pillow at Saphiria who ducked. "This means war!" She grabbed the pillow and stood up. She smacked Alex across the face with it, tossing him onto the bed. Alex smiled and grabbed another pillow.

"You asked for it!" he crooned standing up. He began battling Saphiria with their weapons as pillows. Riku grabbed a pillow and joined the fight. They childishly fought together, enjoying every ounce of it. Saphiria tried to step back but stumbled and fell backwards, smashing her head off the table. Riku dropped the Pillow.

"Saphiria! You ok?" He asked running to her side. Saphiria rubbed the back of her head and noticed it was slightly wet. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened with the sight of red. She suddenly saw an image flash in front of her. It was blood, lots of it, and a body. She began trembling and screamed in Horror. Riku dropped to his knees.

"Hey, its ok let me see," he cooed softly. He pressed her head to his chest and began checking the back of it. Alex ran into the bathroom and grabbed a hand cloth before running back over. Riku sighed in relief "It's just a scratch, nothing too bad." Alex handed him the cloth and he pressed it to Saphiria's cut. Saphiria hugged Riku sobbing.

"Riku," she whimpered.

"What?" Riku asked. Saphiria responded with his name again and again. Riku began to worry. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital," he thought out loud. Saphiria began trembling even more, tightening her hug.

"Don't die, Riku, please," she sobbed. Riku stroked Saphiria's hair softly.

"I won't," he whispered softly, "you can count on that."


	6. Chapter 6

Saphiria woke up in bed. She hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep. She slowly sat up and looked at Riku who was fast asleep in bed. It was night time again, the clock said midnight. Saphiria pressed her hand to her forehead to feel a bandage. Riku must have called a doctor or something, considering she had been muttering like that. It wasn't a concussion, more like a living nightmare. She was seeing something scary and talking about it. Like sleep talking while awake. It was someone getting hurt, badly, and bleeding all over the place. When Riku held her the image became him. It was Riku dying. It scared her so badly she was muttering about it out of fear. By her luck it was only a dream. She heard rustling and looked over to see Riku looking at her.

"Hey, you're awake," he muttered, still half asleep. Saphiria nodded and crossed her legs.

"Sorry about worrying you like that, I didn't mean to," she apologised. Riku propped himself up against the wall.

"We called a doctor and he said you'd be fine with rest. But what I want to know is what you were muttering about," Riku told her. Saphiria drew her knees up to her face and took a deep breath.

"I was having a nightmare, that's all," she told him. Though she was awake that was the best explanation she could muster. It wasn't a flash back, she never knew Riku, and no one can see the future. Riku sighed and slid back down onto the bed.

"Alright, if you say so. Get some more rest, you'll need it. Tomorrow I'll be looking for a way to make some money and you'll have to defend yourself from Alex," Riku murmured drifting off to sleep. Saphiria smiled and curled up under the covers. She placed her head on the pillow and drifted off to a silent slumber.

Riku woke up and stretched. He sat up and looked at his arms.

"I wonder," he muttered. He began unravelling the bandages on his arms and round the beak cuts had healed over and were just barely visible. He smiled knowing now he'd have no trouble finding a job. The cuts could have been a good reason for people not to hire him. He climbed out of bed and saw Saphiria still asleep. He quietly crept over to the door and slipped out without her noticing. He turned around to see Alex leaning against the door of the room opposite to Riku's room.

"How is she?" Alex asked. Riku looked at him.

"Fine, she said she was having a nightmare, that's why she was muttering," Riku replied. Alex lifted his head slightly.

"And do you believe her?" he asked. Riku rubbed his head with the heel of his hand and sighed.

"It's the best explanation for it, I can't think of any other reason," Riku responded. Alex shrugged and opened the door to his room.

"She's your room mate, so it's up to you to find out," he concluded walking in. Riku began walking down the hall, thinking of what might have really happened, and what Saphiria had seen.

Saphiria woke up and looked around. Her Eeveelutions were at her feet and Riku's bed was empty. She bolted up and began looking around frantically, wondering where Riku had gone. Maybe he left her, thinking she was crazy, maybe he was hurt or kidnapped! Or maybe worse!

"Riku!" she called thinking maybe he was hiding. After no response she got out of bed and began searching the room. She heard the door open and whipped around to see Riku standing in it. He was holding two boxes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Saphiria ran over to him.

"Where did you go? I thought something bad had happened!" Saphiria whimpered. Riku handed her one of the boxes.

"I was getting breakfast. It came with the room and since you were asleep I went and got it for you," Riku explained. Saphiria looked at the box and sighed in relief. "That nightmare's really got you spooked." Saphiria walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Riku sat down beside her.

"It's ok, I'm sure it was mostly trauma from seeing your own blood," Riku told her. Saphiria opened the box and looked at the breakfast. It was a muffin, juice and some yogurt. She picked up the muffin and began nibbling. Riku looked at her before opening his box and eating the yogurt. The silence was awkward and the pokemon were fast asleep. They ate silently and once done, Riku stood up. He looked around and then his face went white.

"What's wrong?" Saphiria asked. Riku smacked his forehead.

"I was so busy worrying about you I forgot... forgot..." Riku bit his bottom lip.

"Forgot what?" Saphiria questioned.

"SANDSHREW!" Riku shrieked. Saphiria cocked her head to the side.

"Where'd you leave him?" she asked. Riku began pacing, trying to remember. Last he had him was on the bus. Was he still on the bus? Maybe he was waiting on the bus for Riku to come back. Or maybe he got off the bus; he was smart enough to know that. That would mean he would be wondering around the city trying to find Riku. Riku sat down and sighed.

"I don't know," he moaned. Saphiria stood up and walked over to the door.

"Well, let's go look for him!" she cheered. Riku smiled and stood up. He approached her and she opened the door. They went down the hall and out into town to start looking.

"Maybe while out we should go get your trainer card, it should be done by now," Riku suggested. Saphiria nodded and they began heading to the Registration Tower. They found it and entered and Saphiria was surprised to see how empty it was.

"It's early in the morning so most people won't be here," Riku explained. Saphiria nodded in understanding and walked over to an open booth. It was a guy working there this time.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked. Riku was surprised; it was the same greeting the other girl had given. What was it, a default greeting?

"I'm here to get my trainer card," Saphiria replied.

"Alright, can I get your name?" the guy asked.

"Saphiria." The man pulled open a drawer and began digging through the papers. He pulled out a folder with Saphiria's name on it. He handed it to her.

"There you go ma'am, have a good day," he told her. Saphiria nodded and skipped over to Riku.

"Alright, let's go find Sandshrew," she told him. Riku nodded in agreement and left the building. They began searching the town, asking around to see if anyone had seen Sandshrew. Since they weren't native to the area they would have no chance of finding just some random Sandshrew. After several hours of searching Riku was losing hope.

"How could I have left him behind like that?" he asked, mostly himself. He plopped down on a nearby bench and Saphiria sat beside him. "Even if I do find him he'll be so angry at me," Riku added. Saphiria looked at Riku and frowned. She looked around.

"We'll find him, I know we will," she cooed. Riku wasn't so sure of that. He stood up and sighed. He began walking but stopped when he heard the sound of a motorcycle. He leapt out of the way and watched the motorcycle fly past him. It was the boy from that time. He was recognizable by his blond hair and deep brown eyes. He stopped his motorcycle and looked at Riku with narrow eyes.

"You're that boy!" he exclaimed. Riku was irritated just looking at him. He was soon distracted by a squeaking sound. He looked down to see a cage hanging off the motorcycle, with his Sandshrew inside.

"Hey! That's my Sandshrew!" Riku barked. The boy smiled and laughed.

"I know, I want to finish that fight we were rudely interrupted in. I found this guy and knew you had to have been around. I hate leaving things hanging so I thought if I had this little guy then it would be a good driver for a one on one fight, mono eh mono," the boy sneered. Riku bit his lip.

"Who are you anyways?" Riku asked. The boy smirked and dismounted himself.

"They call me Steel, the toughest, fastest rider in the whole region. What about you, scardy," the boy questioned. Riku resisted the urge to yell at him for calling him scardy.

"I'm Riku," he replied. Steel smiled and walked over to Riku.

"Alright, I'll give you a choice. Fight me or fight my pokemon," Steel offered "If you win, you get back your Sandshrew, if I win... Well let's not worry about that." Riku knew that Steel was taunting him, trying to make him chicken out, but he couldn't leave Sandshrew. Riku took a deep breath.

"I'll fight you," Riku decided. He thought he would have a better chance than against a Pokemon. Steel grinned wildly.

"Alright, on the count of three we'll start," He warned. Riku nodded, scared. "One, Two, Three!" on three Steel punch Riku across the face. Riku was flung to the ground by the force of the punch. He carefully sat up, feeling blood trickle down the corner of his mouth. He quickly whipped it away and stood up. Saphiria watched, her heart throbbing with fear. What if this was the situation she saw, maybe Riku would get killed. She prayed it wouldn't happen.

Steel swung at Riku who ducked. Steel went to kick him and he rolled out of the way. He swung his foot around and Riku quickly got up so the foot wouldn't his face. Instead it collided with his hip making him stumble. He caught his footing and pressed his hand on his hip. Steel smirked.

"They don't call me Steel for nothing. When I hit, it's like being hit with Steel!" he boasted. Riku straightened himself out. He'd have to dodge as much as possible and wait for an opening. Steel swung at Riku who quickly leapt back to avoid the punch. Steel swung his leg across Riku's legs and tripped him. Saphiria felt her heart leap.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. Riku sat up and Steel stepped on his leg, slowly applying more pressure. Riku winced and tried to pull free. "I said stop!" Saphiria exclaimed. She was nearly in tears. Her Eeveelutions ran out ready to attack Steel. Steel released his Dodrio, a Wartortle, a Quagsire, a Tauros, a Goldbat and a Muk. The Eeveelutions stopped at hissed and growled at the new Pokemon.

"Stay out of this!" Steel hissed. He turned around just in time for Riku to kick his across the face. Steel stumbled back a bit and Riku carefully stood up.

"Don't look away," he growled. He had to end this quickly before Saphiria had a panic attack. He was at a greater disadvantage now. His leg was killing him; by luck he hadn't broken anything. Steel was fuming mad now. Riku felt a brush a fear sweep over him. He had officially casted his demise. Steel ran over to Riku and punched him across the face, throwing him back onto the ground. Steel then grabbed Riku by the collar of his shirt. Riku tried to pull himself free as Steel swung back his fist. Riku closed his eyes ready for the hit.

"That's enough! Stop this right now!" barked an extremely agitated voice. It wasn't Saphiria's this time. Riku opened his eyes careful to see Alex storm over to them. Steel released Riku and stood up.

"Stop interfering," Steel huffed.

"How about an exchange, you against me, same stakes apply," Alex offered rolling up his sleeves. Riku was surprised; Alex didn't even know the stakes. Steel smiled and ran at Alex. He prepared to swing his fist when Alex stuck out his arm and grabbed Steel by the throat. He hit him in the back and pushed him into the ground.

"We done now?" Alex asked nonchalantly. Steel nodded to the best of his ability with Alex's hand still clasped around his neck. Alex released him and he scurried to his feet. He ran over to his motorcycle and opened the cage. Sandshrew hopped out and scurried over to Riku. Steel hopped onto his motorcycle and drove away. His pokemon ran after him. Saphiria stood up and ran over to Riku.

"You ok?" she asked. Riku nodded and picked up Sandshrew. He hugged Sandshrew tightly; glad to have found his friend. Alex unrolled his sleeves and looked at Riku.

"Let's head back to the hotel," Alex suggested. Riku carefully stood up, careful of his aching leg. Saphiria stood close to him, ready to help him if necessary. Alex spun around and began walking to the hotel. He kept at a steady, slow pace so Riku wouldn't fall behind. Sandshrew crawled onto Riku's shoulder and sat down, satisfied. Riku smiled and looked at Saphiria who was watching the ground. He felt bad, having scared her like that. He scared more than just her, he scared himself. The feel of Steels hits were painful but the threat of being hospitalized was even more so. By his luck Alex was there to save him.

Soon they arrived at the hotel. Alex lead them back to their room and Riku opened the door. He walked in and sat down on the bed. He was happy to get off his feet and onto a soft bed. Saphiria sat down in the adjacent bed and Alex closed the door. He approached Riku with a fierce look on his face.

"Are you crazy?" he barked. Riku flinched, surprised by the bitterness Alex's voice could hold. "You could have gotten seriously hurt if I didn't show up!"

"I had to, it was fo-"

"No you didn't! You could have called the police! He stole your pokemon, there is no need to fight about it," Alex interrupted. Riku stared at the ground and Alex sighed. "His name isn't really Steel, he just calls himself that. His real name is Joseph, he use to live in Viamoth. He has always been stronger at fist fights then Pokemon battles. He wanted to be the best trainer when he was younger but I guess he changed his mind."

"How do you know him so well?" Saphiria asked. Alex leaned against the nearby wall.

"I wasn't yet a gym leader at that time, but was the top ranking trainer. He came to me and told me he wanted to be the best trainer ever. I battled him, going easy since he wasn't even old enough to be a trainer. He was terrible, all about the offence never the defence. I told him that he would need to train more if he was to be the best, but he said I was wrong. I guess he never did learn," he sighed. Riku flopped down on the bed and Sandshrew bounded off his shoulder. He landed on the bed and ran to the pillow. The room was filled with an awkward silence as Riku regretted his fight, Alex remembered Joseph "Steel"'s youthful days and Saphiria began thinking of her own troubles.


End file.
